A Special Bond
by Romione4Life
Summary: A collection of mostly drabble-ish length stories featuring Ron and Hermione. Rated T to be safe, but these are written for school so they're not going to be that bad.


**Author's Note: This year in English, my teacher has been having us write journals, and because she's familiar with Harry Potter, I naturally chose to write fanfiction for mine. She usually requires us to use our vocabulary words in our entries, so if you see a word that's odd or out of place, it's probably a vocab word. I'll continue writing these stories until the school year ends or I run out of ideas, whichever comes first, and therefore I may finish without warning. But anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I must not tell lies! I'm not J.K. Rowling, and I do not own any part of Harry Potter.  
**

Ron Weasley felt like he knew Hermione Granger better than anyone else. Others only knew her superficially. They saw her as nothing more than a bookworm, a know-it-all who always had the answer. But Ron could see beyond the surface. He had seen her bravery, her kindness, and her beauty. He had seen her at her best and at her worst.

And that was why he was going to ask Hermione to marry him.

The two of them were taking a walk in the meadows surrounding the Burrow. Ron nervously fingered the ring in his pocket. He'd saved money for months to buy it, and he was finally going to give it to Hermione.

"Hermione," he began.

"Yes, Ron?" she replied.

Ron looked over at Hermione, and his breath caught in his throat. "Never mind," he said quickly.

"Okay," Hermione said, seeming confused. Ron groaned inwardly. Why was he such a coward? Why was this so hard?

A few minutes later, he tried again. "Hermione."

"What is it, Ron?" Hermione asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I know, but actually, there's something I need to ask you," Ron said. He took a deep breath and then continued. "Hermione, you know that I love you, right?"

"Of course I do! Is that all you wanted to ask?" Hermione said with a laugh.

"No," Ron said. "You didn't let me finish."

"Sorry," Hermione said, her expression becoming serious. "Go on."

"When I first met you, I thought you were a bossy, arrogant know-it-all. And, well, I was somewhat right, but I was also very wrong. I found that out when Harry and I rescued you from that troll on Halloween."

Hermione smiled. Ron had become her knight in shining armor the day he helped save her from her plight, and he still was.

"On that day, a friendship was born that would never break. Sure, the two of us had a love-hate relationship for a while. But it gradually grew into more of just a love relationship, even though it took years for me to realize you were a girl and still longer for me to realize I loved you.

"And Hermione, I made so many more mistakes than only that. I hurt you so many times I lost count. I'm truly sorry for those errors."

Hermione almost laughed at the contrite look on Ron's face. Didn't he know he'd already more than made up for his mistakes?

"Ron, I –" she started.

"Don't stop me," Ron interrupted. He was afraid he'd forget what he wanted to say. And if something went wrong now, he'd be completely distraught and ruin everything.

Ron took both of Hermione's hands in his and stared straight into her deep brown eyes. "Merlin, you're beautiful," he sighed. "You're so beautiful, on the inside and the outside. You're kind, brave, honest, caring, intelligent… There's not much more anyone could ask for. I'm so incredibly lucky to be your boyfriend, and if you'll let me, I'd like to be your husband."

Hermione gasped as Ron dropped onto one knee. He pulled out the ring and held it up to her. "Hermione Granger," Ron said. "Will you marry me?"

At his words, Hermione promptly burst into tears. "Yes!" she cried. "Absolutely yes!"

Ron was so stunned he didn't know what to say. "What?"

Hermione laughed through her tears. "I didn't think I could've been any more lucid," she said. "Yes, Ron, I will marry you and be your wife and love you forever with all my heart."

Ron grinned and slid the ring onto Hermione's finger, his hand trembling. Then he got to his feet and stood to meet her waiting lips.

"This is the best day of my life," Hermione said breathlessly. "Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

"Too long," Ron answered. "I should've asked you sooner."

"It's okay," Hermione said. "It was worth the wait."


End file.
